IvanTubeHD Loza Schedule
Monday to Friday Sign on 4am - Super Casino Pilipinas 6am - IvanTube HD Loza News This Morning 7am - Tennessee Tuxedo and his tales 8am - Bananas in Pyjamas (2011 version) 8:15am - Ghost Fighters 8:45am - Adventure Time 9am - The Diamond Minecart 9:30am - Jude's puppet show 9:40am - Guava Juice 10am - IvanTubeHD Loza Rock n' Roll 11am - IvanTubeHD Loza Classics 11:30am - IvanTubeHD Loza News Noontime 12nn - Eleksyon 2016 1pm - Goin' Bulilit 1:45pm - Ivan and Maverick videos on YouTube 2pm - Minecraft Battle w/ Maverick and Ivan 2:15 - Little Kelly Minecraft 2:30pm - The Diamond Minecart 3pm - The Diamond Minecart in Roblox videos 3:30pm - MJ Patrol 4pm - Minecraft Story Mode 5pm - Monday: Meet the Pop Stars of IvanTubers Tuesday: MTV Music Wednesday: Ano sa Palagay Mo, mga IvanTubers? Thursday: Minecraft Battle w/ Maverick and Ivan Friday: Wish ko lang! 5:30pm - Monday: The Diamond Minecart Tuesday: ExplodingTNT Wednesday: Roblox w/ Ivan - Guava Juice - Gaming channels on Jude Lardera Thursday: Pink Sheep 5:45pm - Friday: Ivan and Maverick videos on YouTube 6pm - IvanTubeHD Loza News Balitaan 7:30pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Joketime 7:50pm - The Loza Show w/ Maverick Loza 8:10pm - IvanTubeHD Loza News live in Bulacan 8:40pm - The Diamond Minecart 9pm - IvanTubeHD Loza News at 9pm 9:30pm - Philippine Lotto Draw 10pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Sportscast 12:30am - Shop TV Sign Off Saturday Sign on 4am - IvanTubeHD Loza News live in Bulacan 4:30am - Guava Juice 4:45am - Minecraft w/ Ivan 4:50am - Jude Lardera's gaming channel 5am - The Family Doctors 5:30am - INC TV block 6am - IvanTube HD Loza News This Morning 7:30am - Top 10 Animations 7:40am - Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales 8am - Yu-gi-oh Rexal 8:30am - Pokémon 9am - Tokyo Pig 9:30am - Thomas and his Friends 9:40am - Wacky Races 10am - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 10:30am - Noddy In Toyland 10:41am - The Diamond Minecart 11am - Nursery Rhymes for Kids 12nn - Eleksyon 2016 w/ JBNF TV 1pm - Pizza Hut Area 21 Basketball Conference 4pm - MTV Music 5:30pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Weekend News 6pm - SNL 7pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Sportscast 10pm - INC TV block 12:30am - Shop TV Sign Off Sunday Sign on 4am - INC TV block 5am - Sunday Mass at St. Agustin Chruch Bulacan 6am - IvanTube HD Loza News This Morning 7:30am - Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales 8am - Powerpuff Girls Z 8:30am - Ashita no Nadja 9am - Chi’s Sweet Home 9:30am - Charlie and Lola 9:40am - Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines 10am - Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy 10:30am - Top Cat 11am - Funny Bloopers 12nn - Eleksyon 2016 w/ JBNF TV 1pm - PBA: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Tropang TNT 3pm - Minecraft Battle w/ Maverick and Ivan 3:30pm - The Diamond Minecart 4pm - Sunday Mass at St. Agustin Chruch Bulacan 5pm - Ano sa Palagay Mo, mga IvanTubers? 5:30pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Weekend News: Eleksyon 2016 w/ JBNF TV 6pm - Ivan and Maverick videos on YouTube 6:15pm - Goin' Bulilit 7pm - Minecraft Story Mode 8pm - Roblox w/ Ivan 8:10pm - Minecraft w/ Ivan 8:30pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Blockbusters 10pm - IvanTubeHD Loza Joketime 11pm - IvanTubeHD Loza News live in Manila 11:30pm - INC TV block 12:30am - Shop TV Sign off Category:Schedule